The Blood of Olympus
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: They've freed Thanatos. They've closed the doors of death. Despite all this, the war is far from over. Percy and Annabeth have escaped Tartarus and Leo is still obsessing over Calypso. Nico, Reyna and Hedge are making their way back to camp with the Athena Parthenos. But worst of all, nearly all the giants are back and Gaea is on the very edge of waking. The final battle begins.
1. Percy I

Percy

"Stupid shrimpzilla." Percy shouted as he and Leo struggled to keep the Argo 2 in one piece.

"Nothing will work." Leo shouted.

"Keep trying, we have to draw this thing away." Percy called as he called upon the waves to propel him upwards.

He raised Riptide and brought the sword down in a deadly arc, effectively killing the monster.

"Great job Perce." Leo said.

Percy nodded and took a piece of ambrosia out of his pocket and consumed it. As always, it tasted like his mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"I can't wait until the next guard duty." Leo said.

"I can." Percy said.

They had been traveling for 2 days towards Athens and every time Percy tried to sleep on the way there, he regretted it. His dreams were even worse than usual, as if his time in Tartarus had left him with more than just physical battle scars. He often woke up drenched in sweat and trying to keep himself from screaming. Therefore, Percy had made a secret resolution to never sleep again. The only thing that kept him going was about 20 glasses of water every day.

"Percy, you look like you haven't slept in days." Leo said

"I haven't." Percy admitted.

"Dude, you look like you might pass out at many minute. Go get some rest, I'll get us airborne and Festus and I will keep guard." Leo said.

Percy looked like he wanted to protest, but for once, the idea of sleep was quite appeasing.

"Okay, sure." Percy gave in.

* * *

As he walked back to his room, Percy heard muffled screaming coming from Annabeth's room.

Percy ran in to find Annabeth rolling around in her bed, going crazy, whimpering in fear.

"Annabeth wake up." Percy said, shaking his girlfriend awake.

"Percy, I thought that." Annabeth started

"Leo suggested I turn in early. Are you okay?" Percy asked, hugging his girl.

"Yeah, I just had a really horrible nightmare. Gaea attacked you by surprise and then I watched you die in my arms." Annabeth said.

"Calm down, remember, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere without you ever again. I promise." Percy said.

"Can I stay with you for the rest of the night?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded and showed his girl into his room and after he changed, he climbed into bed; he wrapped his arms around Annabeth and fell asleep. And for the first time in years, Percy's dreams were pleasant.

* * *

In his dream, Percy saw himself as an older version or something, like 24 or 25 and he was sitting at his family cabin in Montauk, sitting next to a 25 year old Annabeth. Out in the sound were four kids, 2 boys and one girl.

The oldest boy and the girl appeared to be twins, although they looked nothing alike. The boy looked a lot like him, black hair, green eyes, tan skin and the girl looked like Annabeth, blonde hair, grey eyes, and tan skin. They both seemed to be about 12.

The other boy appeared to around 4 or 5 and he was mix of him and Annabeth. He had Percy's black hair, Annabeth's grey eyes and he looked a bit more like Percy.

Dream Percy than looked at Annabeth and said "_Two more months until we go from being a family of 5 to a family of 6."_

Percy looked at Annabeth and saw her belly was actually pretty big and that she was pregnant.

_I can't wait. Annabeth said._

BOOM!

Some explosion above deck jolted Percy awake.

When his eyes opened, Percy nearly jumped out bed before he remembered Annabeth was sleeping next to him.

He gently slid her head onto the pillow and climbed over her.

* * *

Once he got dressed, he ran below above deck to see a huge dragon appearing in the surf.

"What is that thing?" Leo shouted

"A Trojan Dragon, the same one my dad sent to consume Andromeda after her father disrespected Poseidon." Percy said.

"Can you control this thing?" Frank shouted, since he was trying to shoot the dragon with arrows.

"Don't actually kill it, if what I've read is right, this thing is actually a child of Poseidon. Let me try to reason with it." Percy said.

"Make it fast or I'm blowing the thing up." Leo said.

Percy nodded jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Calm down boy, calm down." Percy said

The dragon sensed Percy was his brother and did what he asked.

"Good dragon." Percy said, patting its snout.

The dragon roared.

"Leo, put the weapons away, it's making my brother uncomfortable." Percy shouted.

Leo did as Percy said.

* * *

After the dragon disappeared, Percy climbed back on board.

"I told the dragon the steer clear and make sure all other ocean creatures do the same." Percy said.

"So it was one of your better brothers." Leo asked, thinking of Chrysoar and Sciron.

"Yep, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed." Percy said.


	2. Reyna II

Reyna

"How far are we from camp?" Nico said

"I'd say about a hundred miles out." Hedge said.

"Finally, we've been doing this for 2 days." Reyna said.

"I'm gonna get some rest, you guys scout the perimeter." Nico said.

Reyna and Hedge nodded as Nico passed out.

* * *

Once she was done, Reyna walked back up to Nico, who was resting in the shade of the Athena Parthenos.

"When do you think you'll be able to make the final jump?" Reyna asked

"A few hours at most." Nico said.

"You know, throughout the whole time we've been traveling, we've never really gotten the chance to talk." Reyna said, since she's always been curious about the son of Pluto, no Hades.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nico asked

"Just tell me about yourself." Reyna said.

Nico nodded and said "Okay, well first, I'm actually a greek demigod son of Hades, not Pluto, my favorite color is black, my favorite food is the pomegranate, people think I'm a freak, my favorite animals are Cerberus, the screech owl and the black cow, My mother is dead and so was my older sister until she went for rebirth, I'm from another time period, but my dad put me in a time freezing hotel for 70 years, and I can't remember much before that."

"Why not?" Reyna asked curiously.

"After Zeus/Jupiter killed our mother, dad had one of the furies wipe me and my Sister Bianca's memories in the Lethe to make us forget about our mother and how cruel the gods could be?" Nico answered.

"Wow." Reyna said

"What else would you like to know about me?" Nico asked

"Just, tell me about your past, what you do remember?" Reyna said.

Nico sighed and said "Fine. A couple of years ago, my sister Bianca and I went to this military school."

Nico then diverged his tale about how Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia had come to his rescue, how Bianca joined the hunters and Annabeth was kidnapped. He told Reyna about how after Bianca died, he went kind of crazy and blamed Percy and vowed revenge. Reyna was surprised to hear all this.

Once Nico finished his whole story, Reyna said "Nico, maybe if you didn't so much time in the shadows, people might accept you."

Nico huffed "That'd be a first, everywhere I go, people think I'm a freak, just because Hades is my dad. The only people that don't are Bianca, but she's dead, Hazel, because she's my sister and I gave another chance, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia, only because they actually took the time to try to get to know me."

"Nico, there might be other people who would trust you and think better of you if you gave them a chance." Reyna said.

"Like who." Nico asked.

"Like me." Reyna said.

"Since when do you try to get to know me, every single time I've been to Camp Jupiter, even though you don't say it, I can tell you can't wait till I leave. " Nico accused.

"That was because I never got close to you. But for the past 2 days, I have to admit, I was surprised to see that you're actually a lot more powerful than you let on, and that you're actually a good fighter when you aren't sleeping."

To her surprise, Nico actually smiled.

"I'm full of surprises."

"That, I believe." Reyna said.

And with that, Reyna looked into Nico's dark eyes and she felt him look into her black ones and before either of them could stop themselves, Nico gently kissed Reyna's lips.

Reyna was surprised, but not as surprised as when she realized she liked it and began to kiss Nico back. To Reyna, Nico's lips tasted a little bit pomegranates and they were kind of cold, but she didn't mind.

When they broke apart, Nico said "Did we just?"

"Yep." Reyna said,

"Sorry, about that, I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore." Nico said

"No, I liked it, a lot." Reyna said.

"Really?" Nico asked, thinking Reyna was just messing with him.

"Really." Reyna said.

"I actually liked it to." Nico said

"So if you liked and I liked, does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Reyna asked

"Only if you want us to be, or we could just move on and act like the kiss never happened." Nico said

"How's this for my answer." Reyna said as she quickly kissed Nico's cheek.

"Okay, so I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Nico said with a small grin.

"I guess so." Reyna agreed.

They were about to kiss again when Hedge burst through the bushes, bat in hand and a hoard of hellhounds behind him.

"Stop now." Nico ordered the hounds, who did as he commanded.

"Return to the underworld now and do not attack us again." Nico said

The hounds whimpered and shadow-traveled away.

"Nice one di Angelo, can you get us to camp now." Coach asked.

"I think so, hold on." Nico said and they all grabbed ropes and the three of them and the Athena Parthenos disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

When the shadows pulled away, they were standing on top of a huge hill, next to a huge pine tree.

"We made it." Nico said and sure enough, the second Reyna took her hand off of the statue, it began to glow and shot light into the sky.

"Halt." a female voice shouted.

"Thalia, stand down, she comes in peace." Nico said as the Hunter of Artemis appeared overhead.

"Nico, what you doing here?" Thalia asked

"Trying to help restore peace between the greeks and romans." Nico said and Thalia then noticed the statue.

"Is that the Athena Parthenos." Thalia asked remember Annabeth's note.

"Do you know of another statue of Athena that glows?" Reyna asked

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Thalia asked

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of Camp Jupiter." Reyna answered.

"Pleasure to meet you. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis." Thalia said, holding out her hand, which Reyna took.

"Come on, let's go check on the romans." Nico said as Hedge had already left the hill.

"Agreed." Reyna said.


	3. Reyna III

Reyna

When they arrived at the hill, Reyna wasn't surprised to find the roman armies approaching.

"Stand down, that is a direct order." Reyna shouted and the Romans did as she ordered.

"Reyna, you should be dead." Octavian said.

"Like Gwen should've been after you speared her." Nico said.

"How did you." Octavian asked

"Son of Hades I know when and how people die and I know that you're the one who killed Gwen." Nico said.

Reyna than held her dagger up to Octavian and said "You have been proven guilty of the murder of centurion Gwen and for now at least, your punishment shall be, you are stripped of your position of augur, demoted from the rank of centurion down to probatio and until this war is over, you shall spend your time in prison. Guards, disarm him and take him to the jails back at base."

2 guards approached and disarmed and handcuffed Octavian and carried him away.

As soon as he was gone, the romans began to cheer.

"I see the romans like that guy about as much as the greeks." Thalia said as they all looked up at the Athena Parthenos, which was still glowing.

"Thalia, go get Chiron and tell that we should have a council meeting between the Greek and roman leaders." Nico said

Thalia nodded and walked off.

* * *

Once everyone was sitting down, Chiron began "Let's begin with introductions, I am Chiron, trainer of greek demigods and director of Camp Half Blood."

Nico than rose and said "I'm sure all of you know me, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, head counselor of cabin 13, ambassador of Pluto."

Thalia gave Nico a quick glare before rising and said "I'm Thalia Grace, sister of Jason Grace, daughter of Zeus and hunter and lieutenant of Artemis."

Tyson (he was there to represent the Cyclopes and cabin 3), rose and said "I'm Tyson, son of Poseidon, general of the Olympian Cyclops armies."

Rachel rose and said "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal Oracle of Delphi."

Katie rose and said "I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, head counselor of cabin 4."

Clarisse rose and said "I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, drakon slayer, and head counselor of cabin 5."

Malcolm rose and said "I'm Malcolm, son of Athena, acting head counselor for cabin 6 until Annabeth returns." He then turned to Nico and said "She and Percy are alive right?"

Everyone turned to him and Nico smiled and said "Don't worry, we got them out and they're with the rest of the demigods on board the Argo 2 and I'll explain more after introductions."

Everyone, especially Greeks, sighed with relief.

Anyway, Will rose and said "I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo, head counselor of cabin 7."

Jake than rose and said "I'm Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, acting head counselor of cabin 9 until Leo returns."

Lacy (Piper made Lacy her second in command) than rose and said "I'm Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite, acting head counselor of cabin 10 until Piper returns."

Travis rose and said "I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes and co- head counselor of cabin 11."

Connor than rose and said "I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and co-head counselor of cabin 11."

Pollux rose and said "I'm Pollux, son of Dionysus, head counselor of cabin 12."

Butch rose and said "I'm Butch, son of Iris, head counselor of cabin 14."

He then punched Clovis awake and he said "Clovis, son of Hypnos, head counselor of cabin 15."

Ryan (head counselor of the Nemesis cabin) said "Ryan, son of Nemesis, head counselor of cabin16."

Sienna (daughter of Nike) said "Sienna, daughter of Nike, head counselor of cabin 17."

Ethan (son of Hebe) said "Ethan, son of Hebe, head counselor of cabin 18."

Rebecca (daughter of Tyche) said "I'm Rebecca, daughter of Tyche, head counselor of cabin 19."

Lou Ellen rose and said "I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, head counselor of cabin Twenty."

Grover rose and said "I'm Grover Underwood, satyr protector, and head member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Reyna than stood and said "I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, co- Praetor of Camp Jupiter alongside Frank Zhang."

Jared (The other centurion of the first cohort) said "I'm Jared, son of Timor, centurion of the first cohort."

Larry rose and said "I'm Larry, son of Apollo, centurion of the second cohort."

Alyssa rose and said "I'm Alyssa, daughter of Mars, centurion of the second cohort."

Hank rose and said "I'm Hank, son of Nemesis, centurion of the third cohort."

Samantha said "I'm Samantha, legacy of Mars, centurion of the third Cohort."

Devan said "I'm Devan, son of Ceres, centurion of the fourth cohort."

Erica said "I'm Erica, daughter of Mercury, centurion of the fourth cohort."

Finally, Dakota said "I'm Dakota, son of Bacchus, centurion of the fifth cohort."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, Nico, will you please bring us up to date?" Chiron asked

Nico nodded.

He told them about the trip to Epirus and closing the doors of death. Reyna had to stop herself from smiling at her new boyfriend's confidence.

"So what you're saying is at least now death will go back to normal." Thalia said.

"Pretty much, but until the gods are completely healed, we won't be able to stop Gaea and the giants." Nico confirmed.

"With Reyna returning the Athena Parthenos to us, while it will take some time, the score has been settled and the feud is no more, eventually, the gods will heal and join the seven on the final battle grounds of Greece." Chiron said.

Reyna nodded and said "From what I've heard, Hecate helped the seven defeat Clytius. That's one down, but rest, including Poriphyion are back and waiting for the blood of 2 half-bloods to wake the earth mother."

Chiron nodded and said "We will begin preparation tomorrow, but for tonight, go get some rest, the romans may use their parent's or grandparent's greek form's cabin here tonight and Reyna. You may stay here in the big house or in cabins 5 or 6."

Everyone nodded as the meeting was adjourned.


	4. Leo IV

Leo

Leo was in his room, tinkering with the crystal he had gotten from Calypso and the astrolabe he had taken from the Kercopes, trying to get them to fit together.

"Come on, work, please, do me a favor and work you stupid machine." Leo said.

The astrolabe refused to allow the crystal in.

"Why won't you work?" Leo said, frustrated. For days he'd been tinkering with the astrolabe, trying to get it to work, trying to find a way to get it to show him how to get back to Ogigya. Back to Calypso.

Leo had never felt so determined to do anything as he did right now to find Calypso and free her. Not even when he was building the Argo 2.

"Leo." Piper's voice rang out.

Leo quickly hid the stuff under his bed and said "Come in."

Piper entered the room and said "It's lunchtime."

Leo nodded and walked with Piper out of the room towards the dining hall.

* * *

When they arrived, they found Percy and Annabeth sitting so close together, they as well have been fused together. Frank and Jason were sitting next to each other, Jason telling Frank stories about being praetor and Hazel absent mindedly stirring her water around with her spoon as she ate.

When Leo sat down, his plate filled with a big steak and his goblet filled with a chocolate milkshake.

"How far are we from Athens?" Jason asked his friend.

"According to Festus, 2 or 3 days, that is, if we don't run into any problems." Leo said

"Knowing our luck, that means we'll most likely get there next week." Percy muttered.

Ever since he and Annabeth came back from Tartarus, Percy seemed to become more negative, like all his happy energy had been sapped away.

"Percy, try to look on the up side." Piper said

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth." Percy said as he pushed his burger away and left the room.

"Annabeth, is Percy as okay as he says?" Hazel asked

Annabeth sighed and said "Honestly, even I don't know, he's shut himself out even from me."

"He's starting to act like Nico did after we rescued him." Jason said and Piper nodded.

"Guys, I'm sure we're worrying about nothing. We're talking Percy Jackson, the guy who blew up a glacier and defeated an army of monsters in their home turf." Leo said, trying to raise everyone spirits.

"I'm gonna go check on him, to make sure he's ok." Annabeth said, getting up as well.

Before anyone could put anymore thought to that, the ship lurched and the alarms sounded.

* * *

"Stupid turtle." Percy shouted.

"What, I thought that we killed Sciron." Hazel said

"He must've snuck back out before we closed the doors." Annabeth said.

"Percy, can you control that thing?" Jason asked.

"I'm already on it." Percy shouted.

Everyone drew weapons, Percy drew riptide, Annabeth her new bone sword (where she got it, she refused to say), Jason his sword, Piper drew her dagger, Frank pulled and arrow from his quiver and Hazel drew her spatha.

As for Leo, his hands caught fire, but before anyone could make a move, a huge wave erupted and slammed down on the turtle so hard it disintegrated.

"Is that good enough for you?" Percy asked Jason.

"Good enough for me. Now how do we deal with Sciron." Jason asked

"I'll go, we're both sons of Poseidon, while I know I can't reason with the creep, I do know I can take him in a fight." Percy said.

"Yeah, but Sciron has dozens of armed crossbows." Hazel said.

"And I have a hurricane power that can tear them to pieces." Percy said, looking up at the passing cliffs.

"Good point, besides, I doubt Sciron will want to mess with you anyway." Frank said.

Percy nodded and said "Someone else should come to, just to be safe."

"I'll go, I beat him once, I can do it again." Hazel said

"Good idea, besides, if Sciron want's riches, you can provide him with that." Percy said.

"Be careful." Annabeth said, kissing Percy's cheek.

"I will, promise." Percy said.


	5. Hazel V

Hazel

Hazel was very nervous. She wasn't afraid of falling, for unlike last time with Jason, Hazel had Percy with her and she'd seen Percy in action and knew that she could trust him. What she worried about was that Percy might freak out all of a sudden and get them both killed, for ever since they'd rescued him, While it wasn't obvious, being a child of the underworld, Hazel could sense that both Percy and Annabeth had been changed from their time in Tartarus.

Of course she couldn't divulge this to anyone. Annabeth had gone through the same things as he had, not to mention she was head over heels in love with Percy, Frank was Percy's nephew, Piper and Leo were both in awe of him, and even Jason, a son of Jupiter, trusted Percy's instincts and leadership abilities.

"Hazel, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine." Percy told her, like he was reading her mind.

"I know." Hazel said as they reached the top.

* * *

"Ah, Hazel Levesque, we meet again." Sciron said.

Sciron looked exactly the same as Hazel remembered him, disgusting.

"That's right." Hazel said.

"And who are you?" Sciron asked

"Percy Jackson, you're brother." Percy said

Sciron's eyes widened with fear as he said "You should be dead."

"Yeah well I'm not, but you should be. So I'll give 2 options. 1, you let us go and swear on the River Styx never to bother anyone ever again, or 2, I kill you just like I did your bug turtle. What's going to be?" Percy asked his much older brother.

"I surrender, go, I swear on the River Styx never to harm you or any other mortal or demigod ever again." Sciron said, knowing that if Percy could escape Tartarus, he was not the man to mess with.

"Good choice." Hazel said.

"I can summon a wave to take us back down to the ship, it'd be safer." Percy suggested

"Do it." Hazel agreed.

* * *

When they arrived back at the ship, Jason asked "What happened."

"I let Percy do most of the talking and Sciron backed down." Hazel said.

"What did you say to him?" Leo said

"Let's just say, Sciron won't be looting ships anymore." Percy said.

"Sweet." Leo whooped.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked nervously

"Don't worry, she and Piper are below practicing swordplay." Jason said.

Percy nodded and walked below deck.

"I'm kind of worried about Percy and Annabeth." Hazel said

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked

"Ever since they escaped, I've sensed something different about them. And then, back up on the cliffs, I saw a different side of Percy I never have before." Hazel said.

"What did it look like." Jason asked, sounding kind of concerned.

"It was completely unlike Percy, it was cruel, mean, hard, unfeeling." Hazel said.

"Annabeth might know what you're talking about." Leo suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go talk to her." Hazel agreed.

* * *

After she pulled Annabeth aside and told her what she told Leo and Jason, Annabeth sighed and said "Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"You do?" Hazel asked

"That side of Percy has always existed, it's just never surfaced really, but back when we were down in Tartarus, I saw that side of Percy a couple of times. I'm pretty I'm the only one who can calm him down if that side comes out again." Annabeth said.

Hazel nodded and said "What about you, I can tell that Percy isn't the only whose a bit different."

"Besides the fact that my dreams have gotten worse, nothing that I've noticed." Annabeth said.

"There you are." Percy said as walked up to them.

"Don't worry, Hazel and I were just talking." Annabeth smiled as Percy put his arm around her.

Percy chuckled as they walked towards his room, most likely to make out or something.

"They look so cute together." Piper said as she walked up next to Hazel.

"Yeah, if there's one thing about that the 2 of them that has definitely changed since they came back, it's that their love for each other is even stronger than before." Hazel said

"I didn't that was possible, but apparently it is." Piper chuckled.

"Can you imagine what your mom would do if they ever broke up?" Hazel laughed.

"She'd probably send them back to Tartarus until they got back together." Piper joined her in a laugh.

The 2 continued to laugh until dinnertime.


	6. Hazel VI

Hazel

Hazel was sitting on her bed, trying to figure out how to work a device Leo had given her. What had he called it? A tablet computer, when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Hazel said as she continued to wrestle with the technology.

Frank opened the door and Hazel's heart did a gymnastics routine.

"Hey, want a little there?" Frank said.

"Sure." Hazel said, scooting over to make room for Frank.

"What are you trying to do?" Frank asked

"I'm trying to search this internet." Hazel said, since the internet was a foreign concept to her as well.

"Well, first it might help to enable the Wi-Fi." Frank said, since Leo had designed the ship to have its own wireless internet.

"Okay, how do I do that?" Hazel asked

"You go to settings, and then select a network, in our case, its Argo 2, and then enter the network password, which I believe is Festus." Frank said.

When Hazel tried the password, she was surprised that it didn't work.

"Leo must've changed it without telling anyone." Frank said.

"Let's go talk to him." Hazel said.

* * *

When they arrived top deck, Leo appeared to be tinkering with something.

"Hey Leo, can you please tell us what the Wi-Fi password is?" Hazel asked

"I'll just do it for you." Leo said as he took Hazel's tablet and entered in the Wi-Fi password.

"Thanks." Hazel said, wondering why Leo didn't want her to see the password.

Before she and Frank could go back below, the ship began lurch.

"Where did these waves come from?" Leo shouted.

Percy reached the top deck and said "Nereids."

"What are those?" Hazel said.

"Sea spirits, they serve in my dad's court, but they're usually friendly." Percy shouted.

"Then what's going on?" Frank asked

Percy thought about it for a few seconds and then said "My dad is probably so incapacitated that there's no one down there to keep order.

"Pray to your dad and ask for something to help you calm the seas." Hazel said, knowing that even while Poseidon was incapacitated, he was still the most helpful of the 3 brothers.

Percy looked doubtful, but nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Dad, if you're listening, I need your help. I'm headed towards Athens to fight the giants, but the seas are getting too rough. So can you please send me something that will help to control them?" Percy said

At first nothing happened, then, an object flew out of the sea and headed straight towards them.

"Hit the deck." Frank shouted and everyone but Percy did so.

In fact, as the object neared, as if on instinct, Percy thrust out his hand and the object flew into it.

When Hazel got a good look at it, she saw it was trident, a 3 pronged, glowing bronze spear.

Percy raised it and the ocean responded, the waves calming down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Frank asked

Percy nodded and said "My father's trident, the symbol of his power."

"Poseidon gave you his weapon." Hazel said, shocked.

"Yeah, dad always has answered my prayers, even since the gods went silent." Percy responded.

"I think we should have a meeting below with the others. Now." Leo said and everyone agreed.


End file.
